New School
by srhittson
Summary: Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, Boq and Nessa all have to go to a school in our world when Shiz shuts down. Who else goes to this school? YOU! Put your OC in the story. Details of OCs on the inside. This story was started by SideshowJazz1. I'm continuing it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! I'm taking over this story from SideshowJazz1. She kindly has given it to me. The first three chapters are hers and the rest will be mine. If you have any thing that you want in please tell me and I will try to put it in. I also need a boyfriend for nessa if anyone will like to come up with one. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

Hi there! This is going to be an OC story. Summary: After Shiz shuts down, Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, Boq and Nessarose are sent to Parnell High School, which is in the real world. Slight AU because everyone except Nessarose is sixteen. Nessa is fifteen.

Subjects for Wicked characters:

Elphaba: English, Maths, History, Biology, Spanish, Media Studies

Galinda: English, Maths, Drama, Dance, Art, Media Studies

Fiyero: English, Economics, Dance, Music, PE, Electronics

Boq: English, French, Biology, Physics, Maths, Geography

Nessarose: English, Maths, Physics, Classical Studies, History (Year 12 class), Chinese

I need OCs to go to this school, and at least eleven besides mine before I start, and four need to be in Nessa's year group (11). Everyone else will be in the others' year group (12). Here is my version of an OC which will appear too:

Name: Samantha Lily Delicant

Gender: Female

Year Group: 12

Appearance: Long blonde hair in a ponytail, light hazel eyes, tallish, slightly slimmer than average, long serious face.

Personality: Shy around adults, but enjoys meeting new people. A hopeless romantic, who doesn't have many friends, just a few close ones. Is obsessed with _Hairspray, _and has spent hours learning the "Nicest Kids In Town" dance, she loves dancing. She is very down-to-earth apart from her romantic side. However, she doesn't like school, and doesn't study enough at home. She has a sarcastic side, but it only comes out when she feels really annoyed.

6 Subjects: English (compulsory for all students) Maths (compulsory for Year 11s), Media Studies, Economics, Spanish, Dance

Attitude towards Wicked students: She is a little nervous of Elphaba's temper, but likes her and overlooks her skin. She likes Galinda as much as anyone. She is head-over-heels for Fiyero, and hangs around him in Economics class. She doesn't really like Boq, feeling he is too serious and scathing about his obsession with Glinda. She doesn't know Nessa very well, but she thinks that Nessa seems nice.

Favourite Subject: Dance

Least Favourite Subject: Maths

That's it. So just send in your OC with this list of things and I'll put in the next chapter who've I've accepted. I do need some guys as well as girls! So yeah, just send them in!


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba was already getting some weird looks as she walked through the halls to find her locker. She'd left Nessarose once she'd found a locker and was now trying to find a locker for herself.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar call. "Elphie!" Galinda was standing next to the lockers, waving. Elphaba gave a little wave back and went over to her.

"I saved a locker for you!" Galinda said in her perkiest tone. "Isn't this school great? It's so different to Shiz, but it's still pretty cool! I can't wait for classes! It's so exciting!"

Elphaba muttered agreement, while doubting. She was looking forward to classes, but the social aspect of school? Not so much.

Galinda wasn't always perceptive, but she could tell that Elphaba wasn't looking forward to a whole bunch of teenagers to get used to her. "Things'll work out." she told her best friend. "Just lighten up a bit! Come on, it'll be fun, being in a new school!"

Elphaba managed a smile and said "I guess. Maybe they won't be like the Shiz students and not stare at me so much."

At that moment a freckled boy with blondish hair walked by and grinned cheekily. "What happened to you?" he joked to Elphaba. "Didn't they have a shower on the horror film set?"

Elphaba tried hard not to lose her temper at this remark, but finally she snapped. "I get it!" she spat at the boy. "I know I have green skin! It's natural, OK? So shut up!"

The boy looked surprised and walked off, muttering something.

"Don't take any notice." Galinda said. "Not everyone will be like him."

"Uh-huh." Elphaba muttered.

"Have you seen the others?" Galinda continued. "I haven't yet. What do you have first?"

"Media Studies." Elphaba answered.

"Me too!" Galinda exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

Nessarose was setting up all the stuff in her locker, when she heard a shy voice say "Hi."

She turned to see a girl with curly blonde hair. "You're new, aren't you?" the girl asked.

Nessarose nodded. "Yes, I started this year."

"Well, just so you know, I'm Carol." the girl said.

"I'm Nessarose."

"Well, see you." Carol said, then walked away, leaving Nessarose confused.

"That was strange..."

The shrill bell rang as Elphaba and Galinda looked at a map to work out where their first class was. Elphaba worked out where the class was, and they got there just on time. They sat in two consecutive empty seats, next to a girl with blonde hair, who looked up, first looking disconcerted by Elphaba's skin colour, but then smiling.

"Hi." she said. "Are you two new?"

"Yes." Galinda answered for them. "I'm Galinda, and this is Elphaba."

"I'm Samantha." the girl told them. "You two are smart to have chosen this class. It's the best one. We get to actually make a film!"

The first day meant that it was more of an orientation than anything, but Samantha pointed out some of the students, so Elphaba and Galinda knew a few more people by the end of the period.

"So that's Amber, that's Indie, that's Luke...?" Galinda questioned.

Samantha nodded. "You're good at names! So what lesson do you have next?"

Elphaba consulted the timetable. "History. It's in the Humanities building."

"Art." Galinda said.

"Oh," said Samantha. "Well, I have Economics, but it's in the Humanities and Commerce block."

The group parted.

Nessarose had liked her first English lesson. A girl with pink hair had chosen a seat next to her.

"Twilla Walters!" exclaimed the teacher. "You know that obviously dyed hair is against uniform rules."

Twilla looked sorry, saying "I'm sorry, but what can I do about it?" The teacher sighed, and Twilla smirked triumphantly.

Nessa scowled a bit, disapproving of the girl's fake repentance. She hadn't noticed a boy stealing glances at her from the other side of the room.

However, at the end of the period, Twilla turned to Nessa. "You're new, right?" she said. "What's your name?"

"Nessarose, but everyone calls me Nessa." the other girl answered.

Twilla smiled. "I'm Twilla. So, what class do you have next?"

"Level 2 History." Nessa replied. Twilla's eyes widened.

"Wow, you must be really smart!" she exclaimed. "I've got Math. Maybe I'll see you later, Nessa. Bye!"

Fiyero hadn't really bothered to pay too much attention during class, as usual. He had music, and it was an orientation as usual. They did do a couple of songs together, just as an introduction. However, he'd paid more attention to the students. A short girl wearing uniform that was slightly too big had sat near him, but hadn't really talked. However, a pretty blonde hazel-eyed girl had sat down next to him and immediately started talking. "Hey." she'd said. "My name's Anna Lee. You can call me Lee, if you want. Are you new?"

Fiyero, though with Galinda, couldn't help flirting a little. "I'm Fiyero." he said, giving the most charming smile he had. Girls always fell for that.

Anna Lee smiled back. "You were pretty smart to pick this class." she said. "It's just too easy. The teacher's kind of strict, though."

A red-haired girl had glanced at Fiyero and scowled, then looked away. In fact, most of the students had been girls.

"So, what class do you have next?" Anna Lee had asked.

"Hmm...Economics." Fiyero had said, looking at his timetable.

"Me too!" Anna Lee exclaimed. "OK, now brace yourself as you walk out of here. There will be about 500 eyes on you, all from girls."

Boq had been alone in his first class. He'd had French, and had felt shy. However, he'd found that he'd done better than he'd thought.

After class, he'd seen Galinda walking off, and sighed before moving towards his next class. A boy from French had just come out of the room, and saw his look. "Who's the blonde chick you're staring at?" he questioned.

"Her name's Galinda." Boq said, not taking his eyes off her.

"Your girlfriend?"

Boq gave a sigh, and turned to his new acquaintance. "I wish. So who are you? My name's Boq."

"Lionel." the boy answered. He was paler than Boq, with blonde hair. "You're new, right? So what's with the obsession with this girl, when you're not together?"

"I'm not obsessed." Boq said automatically.

"You are!" Lionel disagreed. "You were staring at her like she was an angel or something." Boq didn't answer. He just walked to Geography.


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba was surprised to find Nessarose in her next class. "Nessa!" she exclaimed. "How come you're in this class?"

"It has advanced Year 11s in this class, too." Nessa explained. "I guess I have you to thank, for looking up everything about this world. It's pretty much the furthest thing from Oz I can imagine, but your reading up on this

world helped me get into this class."

Some of the kids at the back glanced up at the new arrival. Elphaba chose a seat near a red-haired girl, who looked up and smiled shyly. "Hi." she said. "You're new to this school, right?"

Elphaba gave a nod. "My name's Elphaba."

"I'm Addison, but everyone calls me Addi." the redhead told her. "Um." She looked a little shy. "I like your...uh..." Elphaba noticed she was staring at her skin.

"Are you talking about my being green?" she asked quickly. Addi nodded gratefully.

"It's cool." she said.

Elphaba smiled a little. "The only other person who's ever said anything nice about my skin is my best friend, and even she was offensive about it at first."

Fiyero followed Anna Lee to Economics class. There were two free seats next to another girl, so they chose those. "Hey, Sam." Anna Lee greeted her, choosing a seat near her.

Samantha looked up. "Hi, Anna Lee..." Her eyes widened as she saw Fiyero. Finally, she regained control over herself and said "Hi. New, right? What's your name?"

"Fiyero." Fiyero answered carelessly, flopping into the seat in between Anna Lee and Samantha.

"Um." Samantha said shyly. "You're the third person I've met today that's new." she observed.

"Oh?" said Fiyero. "Four others from my old school came here too."

Samantha smiled. "A blonde girl and a girl with dark hair?"

"Galinda and Elphaba, did you mean?"

Samantha nodded, trying to pretend she wasn't at all affected by Fiyero's cuteness. "So, Fiyero. How come you chose this class? It's so boring, most of the time."

"I don't really bother with school." Fiyero said carelessly. "Why should I have to, with my background? I'm only taking Economics because my parents think I should."

"Boy, do I know what that's like!" Anna Lee said. "My parents said I have to take English next year even though I don't want to."

Boq was nervous in Geography. He was sitting next to a girl who was small for sixteen, with dark hair. She was pretty, not like Galinda, but still. She looked so shy Boq was able to talk to her. "Hi." he said.

The girl looked up in shock, then smiled shyly. "Hi. Are you new?"

"Yes. My name's Boq."

"I'm Heather. By the way, if you need any help, you can ask me."

"Thanks, Heather."

By the end of the lesson, Boq and Heather were getting to know each other quite well. Both felt more at ease with each other than they initially had.

Nessarose was outside, quite near to the classroom. She waved to Boq.

"Who's that?" Heather asked.

"Nessarose, everyone calls her Nessa, though." Boq answered. "She's a...friend..."

Heather, feeling less shy, smiled. "A friend, huh? Are you sure about that? Introduce me, anyway."

Galinda enjoyed Art. Although it was orientation, she talked to a freckled boy called Bodhi for a bit, who seemed quite nice. She looked forward to later sessions. "Are there any girls in the art class that are here today?" she sighed, looking around at the room which only had boys at the time.

At interval, the five new students were making friends. Addi and Elphaba still talked quite a bit. Samantha caught up with Galinda and asked her about Fiyero. Boq introduced Nessa to Heather and Twilla came over to hang with Nessa. Fiyero started talking to some of the boys. Even a younger boy came over. "Heard the new kids all went to the same school." he said. "Hey. Did you know the green girl?"

"And you are?"

"I'm Lucas, and I don't know yours." the boy answered, carelessly.

"Fiyero." the other boy answered. "What did you say it was? Lucy? Thought that was a girls name."

Lucas laughed at him, not taking offense. "Whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey I'm finally updating. School started back up and I didn't know what to write. I have started the next chapter. Thank you to my friend Hali for her character Raoul and thank you SlideshowJazz1 for betaing and giving me the story. Here is the story.**

As the bell rang for the end of second hour, Addison was sad to see her new friend go. "I'll see you later Elphaba." Addison told her friend.

You too Addi. Bye." Elphaba replied, happy to have a new friend, one who liked her skin.

Galinda was almost late to her third hour class, having made a wrong turn. She sat in her seat just as the bell rang. The drama class room was set up in a friendly way. The desks were set up in a circle.

"Hello class. I am Madame Isabel and this is drama class. I see we have a few repeaters and some new faces. Look we even have a boy this year."

Everyone turned to look at Lionel, who turns red with everyone staring. "Hi," Lionel said.

"Why don't we go around and introduce are selves. Addi why don't we start with you and then Lee," Madame Isabel said.

"Okay. I'm Addison Jones, but everyone calls me Addi. This is my second year in drama."

"I'm Anna Lee Elleman, but please call me Lee. This is my second year in Drama."

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Rashel Purple. This is my first year in drama."

"Hey, I'm Lionel Garouche. I'm the only guy and it's my first year."

"I'm Galinda Upland. I'm one of the new kids here."

"Welcome everyone. How about we discuss our strengths? Galinda, why don't you start?"

"Okay well I guess I'm good at acting and singing," Galinda replied.

"I'm good at acting," said Lionel.

"I'm pretty good at making costumes," said Charlotte.

"I'm fairly good at acting," stated Lee.

"I'm not bad at writing," mumbled Addi.

"Not bad! You're great at writing, Addi. You wrote an awesome play last year," exclaimed Lee.

"That was only a scene and I had help from a senior," replied Addi.

"Lee is right Addi. It was a very good scene. That brings me to my question. Will you write a play for us to perform?" asked Madame Isabel.

"Like a whole play?" Addi questioned.

"It can just be a one act play. There needs to be two girls and one guy. Charlotte can you make the costumes?" requested Madame Isabel.

"Yes, I can make the costumes," Charlotte assured the teacher.

"Charlotte, do you think you can make a skirt that touches the ground for Lionel?" queried Addi.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be hard," replied Charlotte.

Fiyero was bored in his third hour class. It was all orientation stuff. He did realize that half the girls in the class were staring at him.

Nessa was sitting next to Boq in Physics. She was the youngest in the class. They were half way through class when a tall boy, with black hair and ice blue eyes, walked in.

"Raoul, nice of you to join us," Mr. Evans the physics teacher said.

"Sorry Mr. Evans. I over slept. I guess I forgot to turn my alarm back on for school," Raoul says as he winked at Nessa.

Raoul was a lot better looking than Boq, thought Nessa. He was also more intriguing than Boq. Let's just put it this way. Nessa would rather be with this Raoul boy than Boq.

"Well class, I think I covered everything before the distraction. You can all talk for the rest of class," Mr. Evans announced.

Boq got up from his seat and went to talk to two other people in the class, Dale Penrose and Amber Miers.

"Hey beautiful, is that guy your boyfriend?" Raoul asked Nessa.

"No, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend," replied Nessa.

"Just a friend, I'll keep that in mind. So, why are you in that chair, Beautiful?"

"I was born with my legs tangled."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess that means you've never walked before."

"No, can't miss what you've never had," Nessa said sadly.

"That's one way to look at it. Is there ever a chance you will walk?" Raoul questioned.

"Not that I know of. Enough about me, tell me about yourself."

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

"I'll only tell you about myself if you sit by me at lunch."

"I don't know," Nessa hesitated.

"Come on I promise I don't bite and I'll even chew my food with my mouth closed," Raoul joked.

"Alright, I guess I'll sit with you at lunch," Nessa said with a smile.


End file.
